


Continuity Cuts

by cupofstars



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Group Sex, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Voyeurism, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofstars/pseuds/cupofstars
Summary: Kyungsoo likes to watch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written porn in a really long time. I should probably not have started with this as my subject.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please let me know if there's any glaring typos, POV shifts, or areas of confusion.

"Kyungsoo likes to watch."

Baekhyun's grinning as he rocks his hips against Chanyeol's, making eye contact with Kyungsoo through the camera lens. Someone had let Kyungsoo keep the camera from the Lotto shoot, and he's made liberal use of it in the days since, obsessively filming nearly everything. Baekhyun grins as Joonmyun groans in disgust at the beagle's antics.

"Baekhyun, can't we just watch a movie in peace without your dick ruining things?" Joonmyun throws popcorn at Baekhyun's head, cackling when the snack makes impact with Baekhyun's forehead. But the joke starts to lose its humor when Jongin's eyebrows raise. He notices the way Kyungsoo's adjusting his jeans. It's familiar, the same gesture he makes when he's trying to stave off an erection before a press conference. Jongin prides himself on his ability to make his boyfriend react that way. Looking over at Baekhyun, the slow realization dawns on Jongin: Baek is right. Because it's not even Baekhyun's silly gestures that are making Kyungsoo react. It's Chanyeol. The other boy has his mouth open, head back, chuckling to himself as he gets a half-hearted lap dance by his boyfriend.

Baekhyun is about to throw something at Joonmyun in retaliation when he hears Jongin clear his throat. 

"Nobody's watching the movie anyway."

Which is true: Sehun is possessively curled up with Joonmyun, eyes narrowed. Yixing is curled up in a bean bag on the floor, taking a catnap and hoping nobody notices his soft snores. Jongdae and Minseok are trading off giving each other shoulder rubs on the floor nearby, and Jongin himself has been more focused on how he was going to try to give Kyungsoo a handjob under the throw blanket that covers them than the actual movie itself. Jongin's words make Joonmyun go a little pink, but not nearly as pink as Baekhyun's wolfish grin.

Baekhyun's hips move in a way that's a bit more focused, drawing a groan from Chanyeol's mouth. Baekhyun joins in, whimpering quietly once he realizes that Kyungsoo's brought out his camera. Kyungsoo licks his lips in a way that Jongin finds borderline obscene. Jongin finds himself having to shift his weight to keep zippers from cutting off blood flow. For the time being, all eyes are on Baekhyun and Chanyeol. Despite the camera being to his back, Baekhyun seems to know; he reaches out to tug off his shirt, back arching once he's shirtless.

"Kiss him!" Jongdae hoots encouragement, giggling when Chanyeol leans up and gives Baekhyun a chaste kiss, sticking his tongue out at the camera afterward.

"Not like that," Kyungsoo says sharply. Six sets of eyes look at him, and Kyungsoo's voice grows husky. "Kiss him like you do when you're alone."

Minseok reaches out to find the remote, muting the movie that nobody's even pretending to watch anymore. Baekhyun swallows hard and looks at Chanyeol ask if to ask permission, but Chanyeol is already moving. He grips Baekhyun by the hair, pulling him down for a kiss that's all tongues and teeth. Kyungsoo moves closer, crouching down to get a better shot even as Baekhyun's tugging off Chaneyol's shirt. Sehun's breathing hard, leaning against Joonmyun to get a better view. Chanyeol's huge hands splay across Baekhyun's newly lean torso, one of them drifting southward to unzip his fly.

"Sehun." Kyungsoo's voice is dry, but authoritative. "Hold Baekhyun up. He looks dizzy." As Kyungsoo speaks, the sound of zippers being tugged downward sounds from around the room. Jongin whimpers as he runs fingers over his cock, smiling at Kyungsoo after the shorter man turns to take a shot of Jongin's trousers hitting the floor. Kyungsoo turns back when he hears Baekhyun yowling. Dark eyes focus on his camera, zooming in on Sehun's strong arms holding up Baekhyun's torso. Slow pan down to Chanyeol's lips wrapped around Baekhyun's cock, Baekhyun's legs on either side of Chanyeol, Chanyeol's hands holding Baekhyun's hips up like he weighs nothing, trapping Baekhyun in midair. Chanyeol leans back and grins wolfishly, loving the fact that Baekhyun is captive. Baekhyun's whimpers only grow louder when Sehun lowers his lips to his hyung's ear and bites gently. Kyungsoo's ignoring his obvious erection in favor of zooming in on Sehun's, in favor of zooming in on Chanyeol working Baekhyun into his throat. Baekhyun tangles his long, slender fingers into Chanyeol’s hair, bucking his hips, making Chanyeol gag. Baekhyun’s shaking, and Kyungsoo smiles to himself as he stands up. His dark brown eyes are all pupil, blown wide with arousal, and he smiles as he surveys the room.

Zoom in on Jongdae and Minseok as they sprawl out onto the floor, stripping each other slowly, like they have all the time in the world. Wide shot on Joonmyun, still sitting upright in his seat, still clothed, but his gaze honed in on Sehun. Pan to Yixing, who wakes up to the sound of Baekhyun gasping Chanyeol’s name. Yixing just smiles and rolls to his side, watching the scene as if it was something that he’s always expected happen someday. And Jongin for last. His boyfriend is sprawled on the sofa, one hand wrapped around his cock while the other cups his balls. Kyungsoo smiles from behind the camera, biting his lip when Jongin begins to outright fuck into his hand. He wants to linger, but Baekhyun’s whimpers are turning to groans, to yowls.

“No, don’t wanna - I’m close, Yeol…” Baekhyun’s pleads with Chanyeol to slow down, even as he keeps up a steady bucking of his hips in midair. Chanyeol bears off for a moment, looking up to Kyungsoo for direction. 

“Baekhyun. Come for us. You’ll come again later, it’s okay.” Kyungsoo moves closer, zooming in on Baekhyun’s face, trying to catch the tears of welling in the corners of his eyes. Jongdae and Minseok’s groans from across the room make Kyungsoo smile, but he doesn’t immediately move the camera. Chanyeol shifts his weight so that he can work Baekhyun’s cock into his throat on his downward strokes, which makes Baekhyun sob. Chanyeol’s lips are red and swollen from overuse, his own erection huge and ignored.

“Come for us, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun over the camera, voice sharp. “We want to see you.” His tone makes Sehun groan, makes Joonmyun glare at Kyungsoo for a moment. Sehun moves to gently run a finger over Baekhyun’s nipples, and it’s done. Baekhyun _yowls_ , reaching down to fist Chanyeol’s hair, nearly bucking his body out of Sehun and Chanyeol’s grip.

Sehun gently sets Baekhyun down into Chanyeol’s lap. Kyungsoo stifles a groan when Baekhyun begins to lap at Chanyeol’s chin, cleaning the few bits of come that Chanyeol wasn’t able to swallow. Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol hotly, groans and reaches out for Chanyeol’s cock, using both hands to pump it slowly. Kyungsoo’s always suspected that Chanyeol would be hung - he’s too tall not to be - but even this surprises him. Soo’s also surprised that Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s sex life is as active as it is. Baekhyun’s slightly built. Kyungsoo decides he wants to see Chanyeol fuck Baekhyun until the shorter man is a broken, sobbing mess.  
Kyungsoo only looks up from his camera when he hears Joonmyun stand up, clear his throat, and leave the room. Sehun whimpers, looking up after him and moving to follow, but Joonmyun shakes his head. 

“Sit.” Joonmyun’s voice is curt, and Sehun sits down so quickly that it makes Kyungsoo’s cock twitch in response. He smiles darkly. While he awaits Joonmyun’s return with curiosity, he pans to Minseok and Jongdae. They’ve moved to their sides, each lazily lapping at the head of each other’s cock, sighing contentedly and arching their backs whenever the other takes them into their mouths. They almost look like twins this way, with their heads buried in between each other’s legs. The only way they differ is their noises. Minseok gets quiet when he’s turned on. He huffs deep breaths, cheeks red and puffed out, or he growls low in the back of his throat. Jongdae, on the other hand, is as whiny during sex as he is in life. It’s all “Mini _please_ ” and “don’t stop” and high pitched whines. 

Yixing groans as he watches, jacking himself slowly and lazily. Kyungsoo looks back at his boyfriend, his pretty Jongin. Jongin wants to go faster with his own pleasure, but he stays his hands and bites his lip. Kyungsoo smiles and looks backward.

“Jongin. You should help Yixing.” Kyungsoo’s voice is a purr, and he worries for half a moment if he’s stepped over some line in their relationship when he sees Jongin hesitate. But before he can speak again to let Jongin know it’s okay, he’ll only ever love one man, Jongin’s sprawled out on the beanbag with Yixing. Jongin’s taken both of their cocks in his hand, pumping them with one of the whimpers that Kyungsoo’s grown to love. Kyungsoo moves to Jongin’s vacated space to take a wide shot. Yixing and Jongin are rutting their hips against each other while they try to lick the taste of each other out of their mouths. Minseok and Jongdae are still working on slowly breaking each other with their mouths, tongues, fingers. Jongdae’s sitting on Minseok’s face, holding himself up against the sofa to not suffocate his lover, even though Minseok looks like he wouldn’t mind. Chanyeol has Baekhyun on his knees on the loveseat, strong arms wrapped around Baek’s waist, whispering something into the smaller man’s ear that makes him shudder. 

Sehun looks lonely, out of place, and completely overdressed until Joonmyun returns. He has a bottle of lube in his hands, and tosses it to Chanyeol who catches it one-handed. There was another in his pocket, which he sets down next to Sehun. Kyungsoo zooms in on Sehun, whose jaw is drawn tight, who’s practically vibrating, waiting for Joonmyun to say something. Instead, Joonmyun strips down, body still enviably perfect. He’s dropped his trousers and set them to the side when Sehun moves to his knees in front of him. Kyungsoo blinks and feels heat move to his belly when Sehun opens his mouth wide, letting his tongue loll in front of Joonmyun.

“Suck,” Joonmyun says authoritatively. Sehun whimpers as his lips wrap around the head of Joonmyun’s cock, and Kyungsoo realizes that there’s levels to his leader and maknae’s sex life that he hasn’t even thought about before. Sehun’s nose is buried in the thatch of hair at the base of Joonmyun’s cock, but he doesn’t make a single gagging noise - not even when he lets his jaw go slack, not even when Joonmyun’s fingers fist in his hair and his hips begin to pump in earnest. Kyungsoo would film Joonmyun facefucking Sehun forever, but Jongdae’s taken the lube and started to let Minseok work him open. Then he sees that Chanyeol’s using his big hands to cup Baekhyun’s ass, to spread him open so that he can tongue at the ring of muscle usually hidden, to make Baekhyun a sobbing mess.

“Chanyeol, if you don’t - Chanyeol, please, it’s too much, I’m gonna - ” Baekhyun’s hips are wanton as he bucks back into Chanyeol’s face. Kyungsoo swallows thickly when he sees Chan use two lube covered fingers to work Baekhyun open. Kyungsoo outright groans when he sees Baekhyun look over his shoulder at him.

“Soo. Pretty Soo,” Baekhyun pants. “Chan, let me have him too?” Kyungsoo doesn’t understand what’s happening until Baekhyun beckons him over and starts to undo his fly. Zoom on Baekhyun’s red lips kissing the head of his cock. Kyungsoo knows his moans are probably too loud, will make the playback shit, but he really doesn’t care anymore. Because Baekhyun’s tongue is fluttering on his slit, lapping at the pre-come there, and Kyungsoo’s finding it hard to hold the camera up anymore. Even if Jongdae is bouncing on Minseok’s cock in the corner. Even if Yixing has Jongin on his side, rocking into him and making him cry. Even if Joonmyun has Sehun face down on his lap, reddening the bratty blond’s ass with his own belt. Even if Chanyeol is tugging Baekhyun’s arms behind his back, pinning him like a butterfly between two men one more time.

Kyungsoo likes to watch, but he likes to touch so much more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking through this! Like I said, I haven't written porn in ages, and having an OT9 orgy probably wasn't the best (because goddamn, smut's hard enough with two or three focuses, but I digress).
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
